The Doctor In WonderLand
by Petchricor
Summary: Just thought the Hatter and the Doctor would make good friends. So, I made this. Enjoy and let me know of any ideas you may have or mistakes I have. DISCONTINUED
1. Prolog

The Doctor ran through the forest as fast as he could, but the corrupted Ood were right behind him. He nearly ran into a tree. He stopped. The tree before him was half gone. The Doctor turned around as the Oods surrounded him. He backed up and leaned against the tree.

"Let me guess, resistance is futile?" he mocked them. His foot slipped from its place and he found a giant hole beneath him. He found himself slipping into the hole. He grabbed onto the edge and tried to pull himself up. But found his efforts futile. The Ood towered over him and looked down. The Doctor tried to pull himself up against but found it useless, it was never going to happen.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted. The Doctor looked over and saw his friends captured by the Ood. His grip slipped. He looked up at the Ood towering over him. The Ood kneeled and reached out for him. The Doctor slipped a bit more. He sighed and looked at Amy and the others. River knew that look in his eye all to well.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed and let his grip go.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed as he fell into the hole. The Doctor spun around as he fell to what he guessed was his doom. As he looked up the hole kept getting smaller and smaller until he couldn't see it any longer. He spun himself around so he looked downward. He hit something, bounced off of it and continued to fall.

He broke through something and landed on the floor. The Doctor rubbed his head and looked around. He passed as his hair went upwards as it gravity was pulling it that way, and was the a chandelier in front of him? The Doctor let out a wordless yell as he found himself falling to what really was the floor.

"I was on the ceiling, noted," he said to himself as he stood up. He looked around. There were doors everywhere and in the middle of the room there stood a small round table. The Doctor walked around to all the doors to find each and every single one locked. He grunted to himself and walked to the table to find a key. He looked it over. "Well, that's helpful." He walked around to find which door it went to only to find it went to none. He groaned. "Not so helpful anymore."

He set the key angrily on the table only to have it fall on the floor. He grumbled as he noticed a small bottle on the table. He looked it over. The liquid was blue and on the bottle was a note, it read: _drink me. _The Doctor shrugged, took the cork out, and drank it. He found himself shrinking. He looked up at the table.

"Well, good thing I decided to wear this pair of clothes today, they shrunk with me, goodie, that was well thoughtout," he said. He looked around to see no one around him. "And I'm starting to talk to myself again."

He sat on the ground. Now what? He looked around curiously. He jumped to his feet as he saw a small door just his size. He picked up the key and dragged it over to the door. He lifted the large key in his small arms and put it into the lock. There was a _click _and the door slightly opened. He grinned as he set the key on the ground and opened the door all the way.

He walked through it to find a forest on the other side. He walked through the large plants and towering trees, the fluttering flies and the oozing slugs, and of course the strange creatures he saw as he walked along his merry way. There were flies that looked like rocking horses, flowers with faces, and a white rabbit wearing a waist-coat? The rabbit looked over at him and hopped away. The Doctor was intrigued and found himself running after the rabbit.

"Wait up!" he called as he tried to keep up. The rabbit was much faster than him, much to the Doctor's disappointment, and he soon lost sight of him, so he thought it best to just stop. He looked around. "Well, this is interesting. How on earth do I grow again? I don't like this being small thing, it's belittling." The Doctor smirked a bit. There was a loud bark that made the Doctor turn around, a small bit of fear filled him.

A large creature towered over him and snarled as it lowered its face to be right in front of the Doctor's. The Doctor backed away and found himself tripping over a stick. The creature's breath smelled horrible and it's heat was unbearable. The Doctor swallowed. Know he knew how mice felt…


	2. The Doctor and the Hatter

"Hello," the Doctor said with a fake smile. The creature's snarling got louder. "I'm just gonna run now." The Doctor jumped to his feet and ran with the creature right behind him. The Doctor jumped onto a vine that had found its way down from the trees and ran along it. He stopped as he reached a steep hill. He looked over his shoulder and the creature caught up with him. "Well, no way out of it. Geronimo!"

The Doctor jumped and slid down the vine. The creature jumped and landed right behind the Doctor and ran after him. The Doctor looked back and swallowed. He looked forward. He grabbed onto a plant and twirled off of the vine. The creature continued forward without seeing the Doctor move.

The Doctor hurried away before the creature noticed he was gone. The creature roared in anger and head his way. The Doctor looked around and spotted a hole in a tree. He quickly ran towards it and went inside. The Doctor backed up away from the hole. The creature circled around near the tree, sniffing the ground.

There was a noise, the sniffing stopped, and the creature ran away. The Doctor didn't dare walk out from his hiding spot, whatever had scared the creature was bound to be bigger and meaner than it. At first all he heard was his breathing, then there were footsteps, they came a few feet away from the tree, and then just stopped.

They turned and walked towards the tree. The Doctor backed up until he hit the wall behind him. The person kneeled, blocking the sun and stopping the light from coming in. The Doctor found that his breathing had sped up, his hearts pumped faster, and he was terrified. This was a new feeling, he had never been terrified before.

They laid their head on the ground and looked inside the hole. The Doctor stared at the eye that looked straight back at him. It was a bright green and blinked only once before pulling back. The Doctor tilted his head and took two small steps towards the hole.

"You can come out, I wont hurt you," came a male voice. The Doctor walked slowly towards the hole. He poked his head out and looked up at the man. He had orange hair and wore tattered clothes, extremely tattered clothes. "Hello, I'm the Hatter, and who might you be?" The Doctor walked fully out from his small hole.

"I'm the Doctor," he answered. "Where am I Hatter?" The Hatter stood up and looked around the forest as if he was thinking about his answer. He kneeled back down near the Doctor.

"It appears we are in the Domeler's Forest," he told him. The Doctor tilted his head. Was this man insane? He sure hoped so! "Would you like to come with me to my study? I have a mixture that will make you grow back to your normal size." The Doctor nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea Hatter," he said. The Hatter took off his hat.

"All aboard," he said setting it down next to his small friend. The Doctor smiled and climbed onto the Hatter's hat. The Hatter lifted the hat to his head and walked out of the forest. "Off we go." The Doctor sat on the front of the hat.

He liked traveling by hat. It was fun, of course the ground was so very far away, but he could get over that and enjoy the slight breeze that whirled around the hat and that made the most interesting noise. He lay down and poked his head into the Hatter's sight.

"How far is this place?" the Doctor asked. Being so tiny he felt like a little kid getting a piggy back ride or something.

"Not far," the Hatter said as he pointed in front of them. "That's the place there." The Doctor looked up and his eyebrows shot up as he saw the castle. "My study is that tower right over there," he told him as he pointed to a small tower just to the left of the drawbridge. The Doctor sat back down with a smile. This was really cool, super duper cool, although he decide not to say it out loud.

…

The Doctor stood in the middle of the floor as the Hatter walked over to his desk. He watched as the Hatter took out a small vile and walked back over to the Doctor. He kneeled down in front of him and took the cork out.

"Drink this," he said as he pretty much forced the Doctor to drink it. The Hatter stepped back as the Doctor grew. The Hatter looked him over. "Well, you're taller then I thought you'd be," he remarked.

"Right, now, I have to get back home, although I don't know how," the Doctor said. The Hatter tilted his head. What on earth was this madman talking about? Oh goodie, another madman, he wasn't alone.

"You could try snapping your fingers and pray that it works," the Hatter joked. The Doctor looked at him oddly.

"You're mad," he said.

"You're madder," the Hatter noted.

"You're madderer," the Doctor said back.

"You're madder-er-er."

"You're madder-er-er-er."

"You're…" the Doctor paused. "Mad infinity!" The Hatter snapped his fingers.

"Darn it!" he shouted. "That's not fair! That's cheating!" The Doctor shrugged. They looked at each other a moment. The Doctor was upbeat, loud, crazy, and had the most outrageous ideas. The Hatter was a madman, crazy, and had outrageous ideas as well. The smiled at each other and started laughing.

"Hatter, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, don't you?" the Doctor said laying an arm over the Hatter's shoulders. The Hatter smiled at the Doctor and lay his arm over the Doctor's shoulders.

"I do Doctor, I do," the Hatter remarked. The Hatter set his hand on the Doctor's head. "I need to make you a hat, got any in mind?"

"A fez!" the Doctor exclaimed. The Hatter smiled. "A blue fez!"

"That's a genius idea! A blue fez, never done that before, sounds like fun!" They both laughed at their new friend. They were the pazzo partners…

…

(Pazzo is the Italian word for crazy


End file.
